Always and Forever
by Sighcoe
Summary: GaaHina. TNF Companion fic. When the Hyuuga House had been destroyed and the Elemental Empire under attack, Gaara has no choice but to travel alone and find the Hyuuga heiress who had disappear altogether after the night of massacre. For Naruto's sake and for the one who managed to steal his already stolen heart.


A/N: companion fic of TNF. Some scene from TNF would continue here and some part of this story is directly related to TNF. Can stand alone but readers is still recommended to read TNF to get the gripped of the setting and storyline. I will be writing most of Gaara's travel and how the romance unfold, so if it would be wonderful if the readers already knew what was already happening beforehand. This one will mostly be about GaaHina, but since it has SasuNaru, there's a touch of shounen-ai. I know that for GaaHina supporter who hated shounen-ai, this would be a hard read. But I won't sacrifice any part of it just to satisfy those narrow minded people. Readers are forwarned

WARNING: Grammar mistakes, unbeta'd, BL, proceed at your own risk.

Pairing: (Main) GaaHina, (Side) SasuNaru

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and its character, I merely own this plot.

* * *

**Always and Forever**

**Chapter 1**

Why he was there, at that position, in that room? Gaara had no idea. All he knew was that he was needed there, much more than anywhere inside the castle. His mind was blank, but it wasn't idle in a very least. He just refuses to think anything that could traverse into a dangerous territory. Maybe… just maybe, he was simply trying to find solace out of the chaotic world beyond the bedchamber he was currently cooped in.

A soft body moves seeking more of his warmth. A gentle sigh followed by an even breathing.

Gaara look down. A head was resting at the nook of his neck, delicate arm gently folded atop his chest. When one was to look, they would appear like lover under a sweet sweet embrace, comforting each other under that one pleasant night. But in reality, they were not. They weren't even friends in the least. They knew each other, yes, for the longest of time. Beyond formal meeting - a simple greeting when encountering up at the hall, a minimal exchange of word when around common friends - there's nothing more that can be considered as a deep connection between them. Technically there was, socially there's none.

The smaller body curled more as a daft of chilly wet wind blew from the window. Another faint sigh follows then complete silence. Gaara hadn't move since. None of his arms and hand had touched the other. It was just lying limply at the side, not even a finger move to feel if the long midnight-blue hair was as soft as it looks under the gloomy glow of the night.

To say Gaara had a bad taste for partner was ridiculous. He knew beauty when he sees one, and he was aware that the one currently on his arms was beyond words even amongst the elemental people. He was far from being prude either; for he had bedded exquisite elementals when he wanted to satiate his needs. He felt desire and lust and those entire things that accompany a virile man, but not once he did it out of deep likening or emotional bond. It was always the carnal need to release and enjoy the youth his body could give – even if he had the longest of time he could delight in it, being as one of the most powerful elemental of the Empire he was.

To say that he did not appreciate what he holds for that moment was untrue. He always knew the woman on his arm was greatly desired by many, but like them, they revere her too much, respected her too much to even think of sullying her image with such foul thought.

Gaara never have inkling resentment over those who covet her, not once – maybe not ever. Why would he, when he knows she belongs to him. Maybe not in heart – for his heart belongs to someone else already – but in name. And for those aspiring ones to possess her, they'll just have to learn to nurse their wounded heart for Lady Hinata of the Hyuuga House had been betrothed to him since the day of their reasoning, as lengthy as Emperor Sasuke Uchiha had been affianced to the country of Wind's younger prince, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

A tinkering sound of bell was heard when another breeze pass by. It touches the sheer bed curtain giving it a gentle sway. Gaara heaved a deep sigh as his mind wonders to one Naruto Namikaze. His lifelong friend, the one his loyalty lays, and the person who holds his heart.

It was unfortunate, he knows. For Naruto would never return his feeling, seeing as he was so deeply in love with their own prejudicial Emperor who took a woman to be his First Mistress and shared his bed. Gaara remained quiet while he watches Naruto's heart break, how he suffered, how he endured the deep humiliation and pain. There's nothing he could do, since Naruto would not accept him anyway but it doesn't mean he did not agonize for him. Gaara does. And it ache, so much that he wanted to crushed Sasuke with his sand until all his blood stream out of his body and die. It was morbid but justifiable thought, yet at the end he could not do it, for Naruto's sake. Always for his sake - not even the empire - and no one else.

Still, he could not blame Sasuke for not returning Naruto's feeling, nor Naruto for not returning his. It's impossible to teach one's heart; who to love, who to own it. If it was that easy, no one would have to feel pain brought by that great emotion, no one would have to suffer for unrequited ardor.

Sometimes people fell out of it, sometimes they don't. For long, Gaara had hoped to attain the former but alas Fate won't let him – even with how hard he try, even if he did all he could.

Hinata shifted from her position. This time she turn around, her legs half drawn to her chest, her head slightly resting atop Gaara's upper arm. Her long silken hair fell gloriously around her; some fell at her shoulder, the rest splayed at her back and a part of Gaara's body. Like an insecure child, her delicate hand searches for something to clutch and before Gaara could move, she had already gripped his right hand, her fingers curling on his own. And just like that, her breathing became even once again.

Her shifting caused her long dark gown to slip up. It rode up from her covered toes up to her knees. It was a sight most welcome to everyone; shapely legs covered with porcelain satin skin that glows even with the poor night light. Gaara had seen numerous pairs of those limbs – long, well-formed, eye catching. Hinata's own was not even long, seeing that she was petite, so elfin like in physique, yet it was pleasing to look at.

Gaara frown as he shifted his gaze away from the sight and carefully detangled himself from Hinata's hold. It was very late, almost midnight. There's no need for him to stay since Hinata appears to be untroubled by whatever upset her earlier. He pulls the over-blanket on her and decided to leave – there's no looking back as he did earlier before Neji arrived and saw them.

But just before he took his first step, he saw it at the corner of his eyes. A shadow. Darker than usual and was not a silhouette reflected by anything in the room. His eyes remain fixed to where it was before, not moving, not directly looking at it. At his peripheral vision, Gaara quietly observe. His breath was calm, his poised composed even though he was embedded to his half way step towards the door.

The shadow shifted, moving closer to Hinata's bed. It crept into the white linen, closer and closer to the one who occupied it.

Hinata whimpered. Her body shake with unknown tremor, her once serene face became tormented once again.

Just like before, Gaara felt something unpleasant stirred inside him whenever he saw her under anxiety – whatever the reason, whatever form she's expressing it. Gaara's usual stoic façade darken, his hand fisted at his side when the dark form closes around his so innocent affiance- her whimper turns into a choking sound and her trembling became more evident.

He turns around; locking his gaze at the unknown entity. However, said entity was not here, as though it vanish just by his mere look. Gaara shifted his gaze around, and there it was again at the corner of his eyes, inching closer around the Hyuuga heiress, as though it's trying to encase her with its darken limb.

Gaara had no clue what it was and why it was there, but he was certain it meant nothing good if it frightens Hinata even asleep. Extending the breadth of his _tutaminis magikos _(defensive magic) around the room, the shadowy creature disappear. It was only a moment or so before Hinata calm down again, her face morphing into a deeper more calm slumber.

Leaving his affiance was not an option now. He wanted to discuss what he saw with someone more knowledgeable about such kind of being, but he could not just abandon Hinata on her own when it seems that her own _tutaminis _was incapable of protecting her. Maybe he could stay a little longer, enough until the morning light gives Hinata a safe haven away from that shadowy creature that seems to plague her.

-Always and Forever 01—

Gaara found himself comfortably sitting at one overstuffed chair, his bare feet resting atop its paired up ottoman. The burning fireplace was at his back while he faces the wide open window that overlooks the House of Roses and the garden that surrounds it. The autumn rain was still pouring, but it was not hard as before the celebration begun.

The festivity was held due to an important announcement, and that was the coming of the Emperor's heir - or heiress - currently being carried by the First Mistress. Gaara shook his head, he could not imagine how much more pain Sasuke could inflict to the person he kept on calling his most precious person, his bestfriend.

He respects his Emperor at some degree, he knew how powerful and brilliant he was. After all, at such young age he was able to manage the empire adeptly, for almost three decades. Wars were won, industry all around the empire were thriving, people love and revere him. But that great esteem he had for him end there. Gaara knew Sasuke could lead, but his chauvinistic view of same gender relationship, more so with his fiancée, detest him.

It was never an issue for elemental people, ever since the Great Maker made them, about having a same gender partnership. For them it's not immorality. Why would the wickedness of lust become evil just because such desire happens to same gender sexual act? Wantonness of such vice was immoral either with female or male as long as the sexual craving became uncontrolled, such as love was love whether you experience it with man or woman. So for Sasuke to refuse Naruto because of his gender was something Gaara could never understand and he will not try to anymore comprehend.

Gaara lean his head, his elbow resting at the chairs arm, his fingers thoughtfully traces the symbol at the upper left of his forehead. It was a symbol that says _amō _meaning love. It was self-inflicted done decades ago, a couple of years before his betrothal with Lady Hinata.

That was one of the darkest times in his life. He was beyond understanding what positive emotion back then. Slate cold, he cared about no one; of what they feel, of what they want, of what they need. He killed because he needs to. It didn't matter if they were men or women, solider or civilian, young or old, innocent or guilty. For him they were all the same, just a mere task to be done – not a life, not a being that's worthy to be spared.

Gaara was born and reared in the Kingdom of Sand. It was not a subjugated land under the jurisdiction of the most powerful elemental force – the Uchiha Empire. Sand Kingdom was a small nation with superb military forces, surrounded by endless span of blistering sand. Conquering it with usual tactics would be futile but it didn't mean impossible. Conqueror should willing to risk immense number of losses before they could even reached the city wall, and their support should never ceased until all nobles of the Kingdom were sustained.

The Sand Kingdom was isolated, yes, but it didn't mean it was unaided. To attack the Kingdom means declaring war against the Wind Nation as well and said nation with its power and remarkable correlation from the Elemental Empire would equate to defeat before the battle even start. True, the Sand was never under anyone's power but with their utmost loyalty to the Wind, they ended up acknowledging the Uchiha, its empire and its position.

He was the first born of the Sand Kingdom's heiress, married to a high ranking nobleman he later called father. Said man had two children from his first marriage, but the Sand royalty didn't mind. They wanted the man because he was a formidable warrior and he carries an elemental ancient blood that could blend well with theirs. Whilst the Sand royalty lineage had a great affiliation with Earth _magikos, _his father's ancient blood had a chance to produce an elemental that could fully dominate specific earthen minerals, and to conceive such child would be an enormous asset to their sovereign line.

It was not a typical force union, no. His parents return each other's affection, and his father loved his mother that sometimes it borderline to an unhealthy obsession. A few years after the marriage, Gaara was born – his mother died giving birth to him. His personal _vaslet _told him that his mother loved him. That before she dies, she would not let anyone touch him or move him away from her. She kissed and cuddled him, until her last breath left her with tears falling out from her wonderful jade green eyes.

Imagining his father's hate for him was easy. But Gaara was still the sole heir and the Sand Kingdom and all its Royalty would have none other than him. Reviled or not, his father had no control over the fact that he, Gaara, alone could seat on the throne when he reached his Age of Reasoning. However, it never stops his father to admonish him over something he never had control over in the first place.

The moment he learns to walk he had been sent to military training. His father told everyone not to give him different treatment than they would over a commoner who wished to be part of the kingdoms militia. Besides being given an exclusive academic teaching and an absolute protection against all form of molestation that usually happens inside the exercise ground, he was dealt as the lowest class of free people inside the school, and that was that.

When he reached the seventh summer of his life, Gaara had unlimited control over his favored earthen element – sand. It was faultless and very precise that it moves spot-on just by his sheer will alone. At his ninth year, he was dub as a one man army that could kill hundreds exhausting least of an effort. River of blood flows out from his hand, both of enemies and innocence life.

There were only two kinds of people in his eyes, ally and opponent. No one was safe if you're from the latter, for him everyone was accountable and everyone needs to die for the glory of the Sand kingdom.

Gaara knew who he was. It was never hidden from him, more so with the rare visit he received from his father just to mock him. To tell him how he abhorred him, how he hated him, how useless he was, how he was a no son of him – and that he was nothing but a monster who killed his own mother and that no one would love a monster.

But what was love? He never knew what it was. How could he know it when he never received it? How could he knew what it was for and why would everyone needs such un-needed sentiment? Love was a foreign thing for him until his persona _vaslet _die.

Yashamaru had been with him since he was born. He was designated to watch and cared for Gaara even during his tough training at militia school. Yashamaru was provided by the council of Sand, and even Gaara's father could not take him away from his duty to watch over the kingdom's heir. He cared for the young prince even in distance. Was there for Gaara when it was too much for him to bare things a kid should not experience, but restricted comfort Yashamaru could give to his aide was not enough to lessen Gaara's emotional handicap.

His _vaslet _dies weeks after a thorough beating his father gave as punishment. Yashamaru breached the set of rules in regards with Gaara's overseeing and his father was not happy.

Gaara gave no heed upon hearing Yashamaru's death. He had no idea as to why he needs to react over it. Isn't such thing happens to everyone, why causes an uproar over accepted matter? But then when night fell and everything was quiet and silence reins his heart, he felt this unexplainable heaviness inside him. It was stinging and aching and oh so agonizing, as though he was being ripped raw with pain. When something wet fell out from his eyes, that was when he realized he was crying. He didn't know why, he didn't know how it was possible, but Gaara did shed tears for the sole person who offered him affection, even if it was a responsibility that his _vaslet _needed to do, an affection that might not be real as it was ordered for him to do so.

The day after Yashamaru's death, he received another unwelcomed visit from his father. Instead of owning his fault, he blamed Gaara for Yashamaru's demise. Told him it was Gaara's fault, for everyone who cares for him died because he was a demon, a monster that deserves no one. The following morning, everyone saw the symbol atop his left forehead, but no one dares to question or mocked him about it. The mark was more of a statement, a representation that love would never touch him, and thus he wanted to root it on his very flesh.

Two years after, he was introduced as the Sand Kingdom's crown prince – much to his father's distaste - and was hastily followed by an engagement to one of the elemental empire most revere nobles – the Hyuuga's. Lady Hinata Hyuuga was supposed to be second in line for inspection as the next empress, but the first proposed candidate was greatly favored and thus selection was quickly closed. When he met her, Gaara speculates whether they really wanted to kill the poor girl by choosing him to be her betrothed or just plainly wanted to get rid of a weak heiress their powerful House was known for.

It was not to say that Lady Hinata was not pleasant to the eye. Even at such tender age, her beauty promises of something to be revered at. Her appearance was that of a glass doll his older brother loved to collect. Her midnight colored hair was short, barely reaching her shoulder, her eyes were wide and framed with thick long lashes; her nose was that beautiful small straight ones with _philtrum_ below it emphasizing her tiny well shaped lips that contours into a heart like form when close. When she speaks it was so soft and tender and way too melodious that you have to strain your hearing to understand it. She move with natural grace and poise, and her eyes speaks so much of what she really feels, that Gaara knew right then and there she was far from those pretentious girls who acts differently from what they really were behind a close door. But Gaara felt nothing for her the same way he was unresponsive to all of the people he knew, even those who he had known since birth.

Nevertheless he did not object over it. The young Hyuuga girl was not a threat nor had she shown any form of deceitfulness. That was enough for him, and he hardly care if she feels distress over the decision her House had made for her. When time comes they will marry and produced a powerful heir, after that he would not care what she would do with her life. She was just someone who would bear the needed child that would continue the Sand's royalty lineage.

That's when he met Naruto. The young energetic blonde had accompanied Hinata over the engagement ceremony. Gaara didn't enjoy meeting him. Naruto was way too loud, too positive, too lively. He insisted to befriend him; he did everything to be around Gaara the whole time they were there. And since Gaara had very little patience at that time, it rankled him to the point that they ended fighting, making even the Sand council worry. He just wanted to murder the boy who kept on calling Gaara his new friend. Could this idiot of a person have no idea that all who concern themselves over him die? But Naruto told him he wouldn't and that he never broke a promise to any of his friend.

Said engagement and coronation restore all his right to live back in the palace. He was served and treated as a prince, but everyone still distances themselves away from him in fear of the Kings wrath as well as Gaara's unpredictable temper. He was very short to anyone who did mistake, and only tolerable when Naruto was around the Sand for a quick stay.

The constant visit of the Wind's royal family formed a grudging bond between them. That bond turned into friendship, and that friendship turns into love much deeper than Naruto could give back. To say that Naruto's influence over him made him less blood thirsty and level-headed person was sarcasm. What he felt for the blonde monarch changes him completely, in a more constructive way he could imagine. His priority had been arranged and his animosity toward life died down. Although it didn't mean that his hard slate attitude vanished. He was as hard working as before, completely serious with whatever he did, and his face was still as hard to read as a stone.

When he was on his sixteenth summer, Temari his older half-sister and Kankuro his older half-brother defied their father and started treating him as family. The King felt betrayed that when his chastisement over his older siblings run alongside to almost killing them, Gaara had step in, challenged his father which he had won after a long _magikos_ combat outside the city of Sand. Council members was present during the battle, and when he prevailed, Gaara was supposed to take the throne out of the defeated older King, but he negate saying he was way too young, inexperienced and was not ready to have the seat.

His father never spoke to him, but he mellowed somehow. Gaara then was summoned at Konoha, the Empires Capital as the Sands representative to be with Naruto and the newly seated Emperor to assist them while they both learn the ropes of running the empire by themselves. He had then spent most of his time travelling with Naruto and his affiance in and out of the empire, sometimes with his own group, sometimes alone. He had visited Sand, yes, at least once a year but it was more of giving respect to the land who had bore him than anything else.

Gaara's thought was interrupted with the distant sound of people from the hallway and those from mellow chatting usually exchanged by women below the chambers balcony. The festivity had ended and so was the rain. Gaara's gaze travelled to the sleeping figure on the bed and then back to endless night sky. He heaved a deep sigh and closes his eyes. He would take a short nap, just until everyone was inside their chamber and no one would see him slipped out from Lady Hinata's room.

Neji's statement earlier was true, when he pointed out about the rumors the two of them could start – even if they're affiance, even if he had all the right to claim what was his. There was always a distinct impression that he would leave the heiress alone until they're formally married, that he would not tarnished her the way he did with his personal affairs outside the empire. It was mostly about Hinata's long standing reputation of being the immaculate lady of the Fire Nation – untainted, untouched, virtuous – than his. If he had been intended to anyone other than Hinata, Gaara was sure no one would mind even if they were to share their bed already, but unfortunately he wasn't, and he needs to worry over nonsensical rumor people from the court would likely raised. He wanted to protect her from that on a very least. He might not love her, but she belongs to him and he would see through everything that she received all the care and protection she needs being the future wife of Lord Gaara Sabaku, it might not be enough but it's the best he could give.

-Always and Forever 01 -

Hinata was an early riser. She was often seen walking around the castle ground or camouflaging as commoner at the city market before the sun even peeked out from its confinement. That morning was like every morning of her life, the difference though when she opened her wide pastel colored eye she was greeted with a scene that was crossed to being surprising and endearing at the same time. But when she recalled what took placed the other night, her cheeks colored with embarrassment. She had no idea she had lost consciousness from that unexplainable fright that engulfed her upon seeing the mysterious shadow thus, Gaara was probably forced to stay by her side to make sure she was fine. It was appalling how she burden the young prince knowing that he probably preferred to return at the feast than tend over a spineless woman such as her.

With depressing thought in mind, Hinata quietly step out from her bed. Her neck a bit strained due to her position last night, her gown wrinkled all over the place. Dainty uncovered feet took an inaudible step over the sleeping man. She could not help but to smile with how peaceful Gaara looked when asleep. His already striking feature became more attractive with such serene expression, a look that very few people, Hinata supposed, had managed to witness.

A faint sigh escape her lips as she gingerly watches him while she leans at the post of her bed. It was like as though she was beholding something forbidden and yet she could not stop to indulged herself. She was ashamed of the inconvenience she had put Lord Gaara last night, but at the same time she was moved that he had chosen to stay even though he could have just leave.

She was not someone special to him, just that lady whom he was engaged with, a woman he cares for so little that the only thing that binds them was the forced arrangement that their parents had agreed, a friend of a person he loves, and an heiress of the Hyuuga House. Maybe, at some point they've become used to such idea that somehow the young Lord Knight saw her as an obligation, someone he needs to look after. However, even with that thought Hinata was glad. They might not feel anything for each other, but she had hoped that at least their relationship could move to some sort of friendship than just a polite acquaintance to make their marriage life more bearable in a very least.

When the sun rises, its early morning ray slip pass the balcony giving Gaara an unearthly glow. The cold autumn wind touches his hair, softly caressing him with its bitter hand. Hinata's eye widen, as her heart slightly jump at her throat – for a reason she was not aware of – with how stunning the man was. She never had a chance to lengthily inspect the young prince like that, more so with how intimidating he always was. Most of their conversation happens with just a small exchanged greeting upon meeting at the hallway, or when there were common friends between them, and if not, he was the one who would approached her for the stiff '_how are you's' _as a sign that he acknowledged her as his promised-behalf for the sake of the audience who would expect their exchanged.

It was only after that she had brush Gaara's hair away from his eyes that Hinata realized what she was doing and thus promptly pulled her hands away. When she had taken a step toward him and did that, the Hyuuga heiress could not remember. It's as if her body had a mind of its own, and before her brain could catch up with it, the deed was already done.

Even with the thick carpet, the floor was still freezing and Hinata could feel it with her bare feet. Hurriedly, she went over the window and closes the curtain so as not to disturb the sleeping man. She gathers the comforter from her bed and gently laid it atop Gaara, and cautiously arranged the pillow at his head. Hinata wasn't sure how she managed it without waking him, but she did, even though she was pretty sure that most of the elite Lord Knight of the empire won't be caught having their guard down even asleep, especially Gaara. They might not be friends, but Hinata knows a lot about Gaara, it was something being his affiance that she needs to know things about him, not because she loves to gossip. And although those information's never came from Gaara first hand, it was mostly told by the people he trusted, namely Naruto and Gaara's half siblings.

Temari and Kankuro had told her Gaara's story in a more technical manner. Gaara knew it; it was part of the _Fides Comprobo _(Engagement Reconfirmation)ceremony that took place five years after they were engaged. It was part of knowing who you were going to be with since most forced union was like them, stranger to each other. Naruto's narration about Gaara's life though was more of concern. They were both Naruto's favored friend, and Naruto probably wanted her to understand where Gaara was coming from when he acted frightening sometimes, and why she needs to be extra patient and understanding with him more than she already was.

A quiet knock wake her up from her reverie and she hastily went to the door so as not to disturb Gaara with it. She was greeted by her lady-in-waiting and a few other lower servants to tend with her morning needs. It was a morning ritual, but now Hinata could not let them enter the chamber lest they find Gaara inside. She was not daft not to know the rumors that might circulate after if ever they found out that Gaara stayed the whole night. It was not supposed to be talked about, really; after all they're already betrothed. Still, everyone's eye seems to be always watching her, waiting for her mistake and thus sullying the name of the house where she came from.

She beg to be left alone for a while, hesitantly making a white lie that she wanted to sleep some more due to the tiring ball the other night. They seem to believe her, except Junko, her lady-in-waiting who had been with her since she was in swaddle; nevertheless she curtsied not wanting to question her mistress in front of the other servants. Hinata knew Junko will need an explanation later, but for now she left like an obedient helper she was.

When she went back to her bed, Hinata knew she needs to leave the room before Gaara awakens. She was positively sure that whatever semblance of confidence they have developed the other night would evaporate if he rouses with her presence there. The awkward atmosphere would push the already unsociable young prince further, and that was something Hinata would not accept. There's only so little time left before the marriage, and she prefer not to spend the rest of her very long life with a husband who would barely acknowledge her existence.

After she freshens up and did other necessary things, Hinata readily slip into her wintry mantle and noiselessly left the room.

-Always and Forever 01 -

When Gaara awaken, he was surprised to find himself warmly covered by a blanket and comfortably leaning at feathered pillows. His sharp eyes quickly travelled at the bed, only to see an unoccupied one. Standing up from his seat fully rouse as he drew open the curtain and was greeted by mid-morning sun. He had slept well, so deep, that he wasn't even aware when the owner of the room move and probably did her morning ritual without him being conscious at all. To say that he was displeased with himself was an understatement. Warrior of his caliber shouldn't be caught off guard whether sleeping or not and the fact that Lady Hinata, an untrained killer, was able to easily pass his defense was unacceptable.

Turning around, he quickly searches for his boots which he found placed tidily at the bottom of the bed, his golden baldric – the one he only used to compliment his dress clothes for events - where his sword was held was sitting neatly atop the mattress. But beside it, Gaara noticed something lying half hidden underneath the silver sheath of his sword. It was a white envelope with a small piece of paper-letter attached to it, a beautiful handwriting with a written, '_Thank You'_ and '_It fits at the pommel of your sword'_ comes with it.

Inside, he found a very rare trinket that only few elementals managed to acquire. It was an Insignia of Hyuuga; a glistening enchanted amethyst gem embedded within an intricately designed titanium metal. Said ornament protects the wearer from any kind of illusion and could magnify their seeing range twice of what they could. Said item could only be crafted by the head of the Hyuuga House using powerful enchantment unique to their lineage. The knowledge of creating it was very limited since it was passed only to the leader or at the current case, the future inheritor of the House seat. Gaara was a bit perplexed as to why Hinata would give him something as valuable as that, did his presence last night that important that equate to the unique talisman? But whatever the reason was, any gift from an affianced cannot be return unless one wanted to break the engagement, therefore Gaara could not send it back even though he wanted to.

The tip of his lips curved up so slightly, his mood somewhat changes from foul to neutral. Maybe the day wasn't as bad as it started, Gaara thought, maybe befriending his wife-to-be could make the engagement endurable and therefore more worthwhile in the long run.

* * *

TBC


End file.
